No one messes with the Hale and McCall pack!
by dpartha97
Summary: Imagine if you walk into the Hale house one day to find your 26 year old boyfriend turned into a 6 year old...yea...that's how Stiles feel, especially if said boyfriend is kidnapped three days later because instead of taking care of him like he promised your best friend - aka Scott Dipshit McCall - is making out with his girlfriend. Welcome to Stiles's life! Established STEREK


Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf... kudos to Jeff Davis for the amazing MTV show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one - Prologue<strong>

"How the fuck is it possible that this happened?"

"I don't know dude."

"How could you not know? You were right there."

"I know...but I was kinda distracted..."

"With what...your tongue down Allison's throat?"

"What? No man, what do you think of me? There was this chick doing the cartwheel near us... don't give me that disbelieving look, it's true."

"Really now?"

"Yup...okay so maybe Allison was involved, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't paying attention."

"You just told me you were distracted Scotty boy, stick to the story if you're gonna lie."

"...okay, so me and Allison were making out...wipe that smug grin of your face... but I was still paying attention...I was okay...then there was this sudden blanket of smoke which further led to the incident occurring."

"Scott..."

"Yes Stiles"

"The 'incident' as you have so fondly fucking dubbed is the kidnapping of my boyfriend, the love of my life, the other half of my soul, the beat to my heart, the father to my fucking children...not that I can get pregnant, but if we decided to adopt then...yea... You do realize the severity of the situation right?" I finally snapped throwing my hands into the air leading Scott to look gobsmacked then proceed to look down. I knew it probably wasn't his fault, okay so maybe it was his fault, but I wasn't going to make him feel guiltier, he was apologizing too much as it is.

"Stiles, we'll find him." Lydia said from my right, "you do realize you're surrounded by werewolves' right? They'll find him if it's the last thing they do, after all he's their alpha." Scott put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Yea Stiles, it's practically my fault too. So there's no way I'll let him get hurt." Allison said from next to Scott. "I've already called in the hunters', my dad and the rest of them will be looking for him around the city"

"Don't forget that we have Derek's scent to memory" Boyd, ever the calm one said.

"Are you doubting us?" Erica said with her eyebrows raised making Isaac chuckle softly.

"They're stupid to have crossed us." Jackson scoffed

"Yes, no one messes with the Hale and McCall pack and gets away with it." Danny said.

"Yea" Ethan agreed.

"Whatever my brother just said" Aiden muttered from his spot behind Lydia.

The pack looked at me with determination in their eyes, something that I could understand...their alpha; in the case of Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Erica and Danny; best friends boyfriend; in the case of Scott; and their alpha's mentor; in the case of Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, and Allison had just been kidnapped. Not only had he been kidnapped, but was turned into a 6 year old before it happened. Let me recount the tale of 3 days ago; the day my hot and sexy 26 year old alpha werewolf boyfriend turned into a 6 year old brat, a fucking cute one at that, with the dimples and the smile that made me feel like a pedophile even though I had the right to eye fuck him all I want when he was 26...alright I'm rambling now, which was not good.

"I know you guys are gonna find him and but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry." I said softly. Isaac bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Cheer up, if there's any 6 year old who can brood enough for them to let him go, it's Derek" I laughed at that and gave Isaac a small smile.

"Yea your right, they've probably already let him go... and if they haven't we'll get our dear alpha back and make them pay for messing with us!" I pumped my fist into the air.

I chorus of "Yea" were my answer

* * *

><p>And I'll be updating every Wednesday -_-<p>

Do drop in to read the rest of the story!

So...Reviews are appreciated as always :)


End file.
